SAILOR SUN
by marinera sol
Summary: ES MI HISTORIA APARTE DE SAILOR MOON BASADA EN SAILOR SUN CON LOS PERSONAJES MÍOS... ES COMO HACERLO UN HONOR A TRABAJO NAOKO TAKEUCHI HACIENDO MI SAILOR SUN.
1. CAPITULO 1

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

Objetivo: Japón, Tokio… kurene yoshida 16 años barrió tenshi calle 321… objetivo: localizando… perdido.

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo y como todas ellas una linda chica de largas trenzas y rojo cabello salía a correr, cuando la calma de ese día se para cuando de repente del cielo cae algo muy extraño… un cubo negro era y la policía está resguardando el lugar para ya mucha gente se había percatado de ese cubo tan extraño ya que callo en el parque 60 por donde la chica de largas trenzas y cabello rojo pasaba justo… adentro del cubo nunca se encontró nada y pronto la gente olvido lo sucedido al igual que la chica de trenzas largas y cabello rojo…

Un año después… era el comienzo de la primavera y todas las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas ya que en ese día se estrenaba la serie llamada: el ángel guardián, cada chica sentada frente al televisor a la espera del primer capítulo; sus protagonistas eran;

Michelle kurusawa de 18 años

Kevin shirai de 17 años

Yamato kunda de 17 años

Y sus personajes son

El de Michelle kurusawa

El de Kevin shirai

Yamato kunda… los mismos… una pequeña sipnosis: ellos son un grupo de héroes que son los guardianes de las tres llamas sagradas del sol y son muy importantes ya que si fueran robadas el mundo se quedaría sin luz para toda la eternidad... todo está basado en una leyenda Rita konichi wa soñó una vez y decidió hacerlo realidad… los tres protagonistas estaban reunidos un una conferencia de prensa ya que solo faltaban horas para el estreno de la serie the keepers… pero detrás de esos jóvenes estaba la fantasía hecha realidad… hace un año un objeto misterioso había caído a la tierra y en el nada se encontró… ya que nadie sabía que lo que vino en ese cuadrado era alguien el cual vino a reclutar a las reencarnaciones de héroes pasados de su planeta ya que perdió el primer objetivo redirección todo y busco a los jóvenes; Michelle, Kevin y Yamato comunicándoles a que venía de su planeta sin darles muchos detalles… ellos sorprendidos pero muy sorprendidos dudaron pero aceptaron ser los tres guardianes y tener que encontrar a las 5 sailors keepers ya que la primera misión de ellos tres era protegerlas y encontrarlas antes por supuesto… pero no era tal fácil ya que ellas tenían que tener el valor suficiente para ser las sailors keepers.

Era el día del estreno de una serie muy esperada por muchas chicas… excepto para unas jóvenes chicas, una de ellas hermana de uno de los protagonistas de la serie the keepers… Emily kunda hermana de Yamato kunda, ella y su mejor amiga kurene yoshida de 16 años y Emily de 14 iban caminando directo a una confitería para pasar el comienzo de la primavera allí, camina asta allá se cruzan con la peor enemiga de Emily, lía shirai la cual casualmente es hermana de Kevin shirai, lía iba camino a la conferencia de presan de su hermano y los demás pero iba acompañada de las gemelas Eliana y Elisa mima, pero eta vez que se cruzó con kurene y Emily no dio pelea ya que siempre lo hacía, eso les pareció muy raro a kurene y Emily pero siguieron su camino, cuando pronto al bajar la vista kurene ve a un extraño perrito al costado del callejón de perfumería que estaba al lado de la confitería, Emily también lo vio pero le dijo a kurene que tuviera cuidado de que el perrito no la mordiera, kurene se le acercó lentamente y el perrito se comportó muy simpático con ella, kurene noto el color de su pelo que era naranja y le dijo a Emily que la acompañe a la veterinaria de su padre para que revise al perrito y que después iban a la confitería y Emily estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de tomar camino hacia la veterinaria se escuchó una explosión de provenía de la ventana del sótano de la confitería y ellas sin miedo se acercaron y como Emily se arrimó primero quedo dormida y antes que kurene pueda arrimarse a ver que le pasaba a su amiga el perrito se le tiro encima y le dijo;

Perro naranja- mi nombre es akaii y mi deber es buscara cinco sailors keepers y tú eres mi elegida por tu gran valor de acercarte al peligro en rescate de tu amiga…

Kurene- eh! Hablas… tú me acabas de hablar

Akaii- no hay tiempo kurene, debes transformarte en una Sailor keeper al decir eso…

Kurene- (esto será un sueño o una realidad) está bien adelante (total es un sueño)

Al decir eso en la mano de kurene apareció un anillo de oro con una perla violeta…

Akaii- eso significa que… di estas palabras kurene… por el poder Saturno transformación

Kurene- por el poder de Saturno transformación…

Kurene se transformó en una Sailor keeper

Akaii- bien Sailor saturn, tienes que entrar a la confitería y averiguar qué es lo que está pasando, pero con mucho cuidado ya que siento la presencia de una energía maligna

Kurene- está bien, aquí vamos

Una vez dentro kurene y akaii observaron que había mucha gente que poco a poco desaparecían… cuando de repente Sailor saturn recibió un ataque sorpresa y se lastimo el brazo, no dándole tiempo a akaii para prevenirla…

Akaii- estas bien Sailor saturn…

Sailor saturn- quien es ella

La dama malvada de azul y plata- yo soy aoigin y lanzo otro ataque

En ese momento se vieron tres sombras y tres llamas naranja, amarilla y roja combinadas formando el sol obviamente eran para distraer a la enemiga… y la tres sombras dijeron- tu turno Sailor keeper

Akaii- di esto Sailor saturn, por el anillo sagrado de Saturno triple aro de viento; giren…

Sailor saturn- por el anillo sagrado de Saturno triple aro de viento; giren

(El anillo de Sailor saturn desapareció de la mano de la Sailor keeper convirtiéndose en tres aros que giraron y le causaron cortadas a la enemiga…)  
aoigin- ni tu ni nadie impedirán que me lleve las almas de estos seres humanos inferiores, así se retiró…

Akaii- bien echo Sailor saturn

Sailor saturn- ¿y quiénes eran las sombras?

Tres jóvenes- fuimos nosotros Sailor saturn

Sailor Saturno- se parecen ah…

Los jóvenes- somos los tres guardianes, y te protegeremos Sailor saturn, cuando estés en apuros

Sailor saturn- no puede ser verdad… frente a ella estaban tres jóvenes cubiertos con capas muy brillantes

Los tres guardianes- también somos protectores de las tres llamas sagradas

Guardián 1- yo de la llama roja

Guardián 2- yo de la llama naranja

Guardian3- yo de la llama amarilla

Los tres guardianes- y por cierto Sailor saturn muy buen trabajo, hasta la próxima. (Y se fueron)

Sailor saturn- Emily…

Akaii- tranquila Sailor saturn todos estarán bien…

Vario rato después todos los de la confitería volvieron a la normalidad y kurene (sailors saturn) se dio cuenta de que nada era un sueño y detrás del callejón esperaba que su amiga se despertara…minutos después se despertó y pregunto qué le había pasado…

Kurene- solo te caíste de sueño, de verdad te veo cansada

Emily- puede ser

Kurene- yo te acompaño a que descanse a tu casa y después paso por la veterinaria de mi padre

(y así las dos partieron, y nuestro querido perro naranja, parlante llamado akaii, pudo reunir a la primer Sailor keeper)

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FA.

URANUS

NEPTUNE

SATURN


	2. CAPITULO 2

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO; KURENE Y MICHELLE SE CONOCEN Y EL MAL APARECE

Mientras en las casi tranquilas calles de Tokio está a punto de inaugurarse una juguetería, llamada Ángel donde por esa casualidad kurene pasa por allí acompañada de su madre y su nuevo amigo akaii, que luego de convertirse en (nuestra Sailor saturn) pregunto a sus padres si podría ser el nuevo miembro de la familia y por supuesto dijeron que si … volviendo a lo que Iban a ser, iban a va comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de luna la pequeña hermana de kurene , cuando notan la inauguración de la tienda de juguetes llamada Ángel y se encuentran con alguien, la cual la dejara sin palabras a kurene… quien será… Pero ese encuentro en ese lugar justo será interrumpido por planes oscuros…

Vos distorsionada- aoigin, tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti además de la infinito objetivo de eliminar nuestra piedra en el camino, esa Sailor keeper entrometida

Aoigin- si mi señor, la eliminare lo antes posible

Vos distorsionada- más te vale… tu nuevo objetivo es la juguetería, llamada ángel… las almas puras e inocentes de esos niños no servirán bastante

Aoigin- de acuerdo, ahora mismo me encargare

Vos distorsionada- pronto el mundo será mío (risa diabólica)

Kurene- ¿qué te parece esta tienda mama?

Lilian (mama de kurene)- parece que se inaugura hoy

Kurene- si

Lilian- pasemos a ver… (Justo en ese momento kurene se choca con un chico de pelo violeta como su color favorito, media cabeza más alto que ella, como se había quedado sin aliento, no noto que era Michelle uno de los tres protagonistas de los tres guardianes la serie que hacía ya dos días se había estrenado, justo en ese momento akaii fingió un lloro lo cual le devolvió un aliento a kurene…

Michelle- ¿estás bien?

Lilian- estas bien kurene, hija

Kurene- si

Michelle- bien entonces

Akaii- (su lloro era la comunicación telepática para avisarle a kurene que tenían que investigar el lugar)

Kurene- akaii llora, debe de tener hambre, luego nos vemos mama… adiós Michelle

Lilian- estas chicas

Michelle- adelante señora

Lilian- gracias

Michelle- (adiós kurene)

Detrás de un callejón kurene se transformó…

Kurene- por el poder de Saturno, transformación

Akaii- note movimientos raros en el sótano de la juguetería, además de una luz extraña, Sailor saturn

Sailor saturn- entonces deberíamos entrar para averiguar mejor desde adentro en vede desde afuera

Akaii- si, Sailor saturn pero hay que tener demasiado cuidado

Sailor saturn- de acuerdo

Al entrar al sótano del lugar, kurene es atacada inmediatamente por diedra White

Aoigin- Diedra White aparece

Diedra White- ojas colmillo (ojas colmillos; crean la ilusión de que te cortas, para que diedra White te pueda robar el alma… pero a veces puede fallar)

Akaii- cuidado Sailor Saturn

Sailor Saturn- aahhhhh…

Guardián de la llama akaii- no permitiré que robes el alma de tan valiente Sailor keeper… rojo sangre. Rojo pasión, que las llamas del sol detengan tu maldad… acción

Diedra White- aahh

Guardián de la llama akai- hmpf

Aoigin- pronto acabare con ustedes, guardián y Sailor keeper (risa diabólica)

Akaii y el guardián akai- estas bien Sailor saturn

Sailor saturn- si creo que sí, gracias guardián

Guardián rojo- me alegro por ti Sailor keeper, hasta la próxima

Sailor saturn- espera, ¡dime quien eres guardián rojo!

Guardián rojo- el tiempo lo dirá, adiós

Sailor saturn- adiós…

Después de todo lo sucedido en el pensamiento de kurene quedo el rostro del guardián rojo y de Michelle, pero solo por un momento, hasta que se acordó de su mama…

Lilian- ah kurene, le compre un lindo regalo a tu hermanita…por cierto le diste de comer a akaii

Kurene- valla que le di de comer, hasta yo me canse

Lilian- ¿volviste a ver a ese chico tan guapo?

Kurene- ¿Qué chico?

Lilian- con el que te chocaste, kurene… que por cierto era muy amable y guapo

Kurene- … hayyy mama.

Comenten por fa…


	3. CAPITULO 3

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

**Era un día tranquilo como ninguno, se festejaba el cumpleaños de luna la hermanita de kurene, el sol brillaba y parecía que los rayos de sol transmitían una paz como ninguna otra, muchos chicos jugando, corriendo y tan felices nada podría arruinar este momento tan lindo donde almas buenas y puras se reunían, pasteles, bocadillos dulces, todo para el festejo de una nena tan alegra como luna la pequeña hermana de nuestra Sailor keeper ( Sailor saturn) que podría arruinar este momento… si pasara algo, Sailor saturn los protegerá de todo.**

**Lilian- organizamos una linda fiesta para luna**

**Kurene- se ve tan contenta, me hace acordar a mi cuando era chiquita**

**Lilian- solo que, es más parecida a tu padre**

**Kurene- en eso tienes toda la razón mama**

**(Mientras, un lindo cumpleaños se celebraba)**

**Vos distorsionada- aoigin, acércate**

**Aoigin- si**

**Vos distorsionada- te estoy dejando pasar tus errores, y tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti**

**Aoigin- dígame**

**Vos distorsionada- tengo noticias de que un gran cumpleaños se celebra y como sabrás habrá muchos niños, quiero que te encargues de eso**

**Aoigin- enseguida… dokeshi-ame sal ahora**

**Vos distorsionada- buena elección**

**Aoigin- creo que esa fiesta necesita un payaso que se pague con almas (risa diabólica)**

**(Volvemos a la fiesta, en donde todo era alegría y faltaba lo que los chicos más aman, un gracioso y lindo payaso)**

**Lilian- a ver chicos, le damos la bienvenida a al payasa, alma**

**Kurene- (no sé por qué me da una mala impresión este payaso, será mejor que averigüe)… mama**

**Lilian- sí, hija**

**Kurene- ¿no era un payaso el que venía?**

**Lilian- repentinamente el payaso callo enfermo y mandaron su remplazo**

**Kurene- ah(parece o no parece sospechoso... sere mejor que le diga a akaii) mama, ya vuelvo**

**lilian- a dónde vas kurene?**

**Kurene- akaii siempre esta ambriento y sera mejor que le de de comer**

**lilian- está bien, no tardes kurene que ya viene el pastel**

**(Kurene fue a ver a akaii)**

**Kurene- akaii, tengo una sospecha**

**Akaii- dime kurene**

**Kurene- el payaso que venía a la fiesta repentinamente se enfermó y mandaron a una payasa, puede ser sospechoso?**

**Akaii- sera mejor que averiguemos, solo para estar seguros**

**Kurene- está bien**

**Akaii- vamos kurene**

**Kurene- si**

**(akaii y kurene salierona averiguar lo del payaso, mientras ellos no estaban los niños de la fiesta al oler la flor de la payasa se enpezabana sentir cansados... podria ser una demonio la payasa?)**

**lilian- sera la comida, si lo hice con tanto amor**

**(Mientras tanto)  
kurene- es aqui akaii, vamos...**

**Akaii- espera kurene, detecto una energia maligna ademas de que esta como desolado el lugar**

**Kurene- sera mejor que me transforme**

**Akaii- sii**

**Kurene- por el poder de saturno transformacion**

**(Al entrar al lugar kurene se encontro con un vacio absuloto en el lugar, pero habia una mujer que apenas podia moverse... mientras en la casa de kurene de repente empezo a llover y todos calleron desmayados al piso y poco a poco la lluvia le quitaba las almas a los niños)**

**Kurene- alla hay una mujer sera mejor que la ayude**

**Akaii- ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa sailor saturn**

**Sailor saturn- descuida (sailor saturn se acercó lentamente a la mujer que parecia confundidad cuando... kurene tomo su mano)**

**Sailor saturn- aaahhh... (En ese istante)**

**Los tres guardianes- no te permitiremos que lastimes a sailor saturn... llama roja, amarilla, naranja... sol ardiente accion**

**Aoigin- aahhh... me la pagaran, tú en especial silor keeper**

**Los tres guardianes- deprisa sailor saturn los niños corren peligro**

**Sailor saturn- de acuerdo**

**(Cuando sailor saturn llego su casa vio a la payasa convertida en una payasa demoniaca)**

**Sailor saturn- por el anillo sagrado de saturno triple aro de viento giren (no puede ser lo esquivo)**

**Dokeshi demon- quien diablos eres tú?!**

**Sailor saturn- eh… soy una sailor keeper que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor saturn y te castigare en nombre de sun'si**

**Los tres guardianes- y nosotros sus guradianes**

**Dokeshi demon- jajajaja… tormenta negra, tempestad de sueño**

**(Los guardianes y sailor saturn cada vez estaban mas deviles)**

**Sailor saturn- (diablos que puedo hacer… ya se) guardianes hagan su sol ardiente**

**Guardianes- está bien, llama roja, amarilla, Naranja sol ardiente**

**Sailor saturn- por el anillo sagrado de Saturno triple aro de viento giren**

**(Los guardianes y sailor saturn icieron sus a poderes al mismo tiempo, y gracias a eso ambos poderos se unieron…)**

**Dokeshi demon- ahhh**

**Aoigin- (rayos, ya mela pagaran)**

**Guardianes- bien pensado sailor saturn hasta otra**

**Sailor saturn- hasta otra**

**Akaii- bien echo**

**(Todos se recuperaron las almas de los niños regresaron y kurene se dizfraso de payasa y todo la pasaron muy bien)**

**Comenten por fa.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

**Una hermosa tarde de sábado, kurene y su mama se arreglaban a para llevar a su hermana luna de paseo al nuevo parque de diversiones, ya que inauguraban un lindo carrusel infantil… mientras en las profundidades del mal, otro plan maligno se llevaba a cabo para arrebatar las almas puras e inocentes de los niños…**

**Vos distorsionada- aoigin preséntate**

**Aoigin- si**

**Vos distorsionada- están inaugurando un carrusel en el parque aventura, es una ocasión ideal para arrebatar las almas de esos insignificantes niños**

**Aoigin- yo me encargo con gusto**

**Vos distorsionada- trata de no fallar otra vez**

**Aoigin- kuroi momen sal ahora**

**Kuroi momen- sí, estoy para servirle**

**Aoigin- perfecto…**

**Lilian- kurene hija, vamos**

**Kurene- ya voy mama… akaii vienes**

**Akaii- si hay que estar alerta**

**Kurene- enton…**

**Akaii- voy por mi cuenta a inspeccionar el lugar**

**Kurene- está bien, hasta luego**

**Akaii- espera kurene**

**Kurene- ¿sí?**

**Akaii- toma esto, para comunicarnos por si acaso, tienes que golpear cualquiera de los aros y hablarme, y si yo te llamo, vas escuchar un zumbido únicamente vos**

**Kurene- está bien, gracias hasta luego**

**(Camino al parque, kurene su mama y su hermana se encuentran con, Michelle, Yamato y Kevin los protagonistas de los tres guardianes, los cuales casualmente Iban para el parque también)**

**(Una vez en el parque, luna quería ir a ver ya la inauguración del carrusel pero aún faltaba media hora para eso así que decidieron separarse para luego encontrase allí)**

**Lilian- todavía falta media hora para la inauguración**

**Kurene- si, que te parece mama si nos encontramos allá en media hora quiero recorrer un poco, si**

**Lilian- si pero no te pierdas**

**Kurene- donde estará akaii… cierto el comunicador (eran dos hermosos aros plateados, los cuales la ayudaban a comunicarse con akaii) tenía que golpear cualquiera de los aros, akaii estas allí**

**Akaii- si, algo nuevo kurene**

**Kurene- todavía no, donde estas**

**Akaii- en una tienda de golosinas, frente a las tazas giratorias**

**Kurene- voy para allá (una vez allá, siguieron investigando)**

**Kurene- la montaña rusa está limpia…**

**Akaii- estoy seguro de que en el parque hay algo maligno**

**Kurene- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?**

**Akaii- mis detectores de energía maligna detectan el lugar pero no la ubicación exacta**

**Kurene- ah… ya se, la inauguración del carrusel… hacía más de 50 años que no funcionaba y de un día para el otro un hombre lo arreglo de la nada, hace unos días**

**Akaii- bien hecho, kurene vamos **

**Kurene- si**

**(Mientras)  
aoigin- haz bien tu trabajo kuroi momen**

**Kuroi momen- si, no se preocupe (se transformó en una hermosa vendedora de algodón de azúcar ya que cada chico que se subiera a al carrusel recibiría al bajar de regalo uno)**

**Lilian- vamos, luna ya va a ser la inauguración**

…

**Kurene- por acá akaii**

…

**Luna se subió al carrusel, una vez que ella y muchos chicos mas subieron, al bajar recibieron el algodón de azúcar… kuroi momen empezó a absorber poco a poco las lamas de los niños y a atacar a todos los adultos cuando…**

**Akaii- mira kurene, debes transformarte**

**Kurene- si, por el poder de Saturno transformación… (Mientras kurene se transformaba, luna su hermana apenas las vio transformase y después se desmayó)**

**Kuroi momen- jajaja… cada alma será mía**

**Sailor saturn- oye tu**

**Kuroi momen- quien eres tú?**

**Sailor saturn- soy una Sailor keeper que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor saturn y te castigare en el nombre de Saturno**

**Kuroi momen- algodón negro, nube tormenta multiplícate (todos los algodones se transformaron en nubes negras con rayos que perseguían a Sailor saturn)  
Sailor saturn- aahh… que haree (cuando de repente)**

**Una bola de fuego llego para distraer al enemigo…**

**Kuroi momen- quienes son ustedes?**

**Guardián rojo: no te permitiremos…**

**Guardián naranja: que ataques a inocentes niños…**

**Guardián amarillo: y a una valiente Sailor keeper…**

**Los tres guardianes: somos los tres guardianes protectores de las Sailor saturn**

**Sailor saturn: por el anillo sagrado de Saturno, triple aro de viento giren **

**Kuroi momen- aahh**

**Los tres guardianes- bien echo Sailor saturn, adiós**

**Sailor saturn- adiós**

**(Mientras aoigin en las profundidades del mal)**

**Vos distorsionada- ni una más aoigin, o te destruiré entiendes**

**Aoigin- si**

**Vos distorsionada- ahora vete**

**(Todo volvió a la normalidad y se dijo que tal vez fue el algodón de azúcar, pero todo siguió normal)**

**Kurene- hola mama**

**Lilian- donde estabas me preocupe por ti**

**Kurene- me perdí. Todo bien**

**Lilian- sí, **

**Kurene- me alegro, luna vamos a da una vuelta juntas?**

**Luna-si…**


	5. CAPITULO 5

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

Vos distorsionada: aoigin, aoigin

Aoigin: si, acá estoy

Vos distorsionada: hoy inauguraremos la heladería en la calle 30, es tu última oportunidad eliminar a esa Sailor keeper y sus tres guardianes

Aoigin: hoy el frio los dejara helados, aisuyume preséntate

Aisuyume: si para servirle

Aoigin: tu objetivo la calle 30, vamos

Aisuyume: (mi amo gure, todo será como su plan… su amo gure: confió en ti)

Lilian: teléfono kurene, es Emily

Kurene: ya voy mama

…..

Kurene: gracias mama, hola Emily que me cuentas?  
Emily: kurene te espero en media hora en la calle 30

Kurene: que es lo que hay allí?  
Emily: lo inauguran en media hora, cuando vengas te cuento, mientras es sorpresa, no faltes adiós, ah y trae a tu hermanita

Kurene: de acuerdo adiós (que será)  
….

Akaii: todo bien kurene?

Kurene: estoy preocupada, hoy inauguran algo en la calle 30 y si es otra obra de los roba almas de niños

Akaii: será cuestión de ir a investigar

Kurene: creo que sí, vamos

(Mientras)  
aoigin: son tan tontas estas niñas, aisuyume que no se te escape nada

…

Kurene: creo que es acá

Akaii: será mejor que te transformes

Kurene: si… por el poder de Saturno trasformación

Akaii: por aca, sailor saturn

Kurene: si…

…

Aoigin: jajaja… cada alma de estos niños isignificantes sera mia, y hoy eliminare a esa niña tonta de sailor saturn

Sailor satur: hay, ya va a ver

Akaii: espera sailor saturn, no devemos arriesgarnos

Sailor saturn: en dos minutos inauguran esta heladeria…

…

Aoigin: aisuyume, que nada se te escape luego nos vemos

Aisuyume: no se preocupe nada va a fallar (jajaja… amo gure todo sera perfecto)

(en segundos la heladeria se inauguraba y no parecia a ver maldad en tan lindos helados)

Sailor saturn: hay que entrar a averiguar

Akaii: con cuidado

Sailor saturn: si

(al entrar todo fue inspencionado, nada parecia etar mal y los helados eran inofencivos pero…)  
aisuyume: quien eres tu?

Sailor saturn: soy una sailor keeper, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor saturn y te castigare en el nombre de saturno

Aisuyume: con que tu eres la dichosa sailor saturn

Sailor saturn: lo que sea que tengan planeado, no les servira por que yo los detendre

Aisuyume: …

Aoigin: …

Sailor saturn: aahh, suéltame maldita sea

Aoigin: caíste muy bien Sailor keeper

Sailor saturn: suéltame

Aoigin: ni lo sueñes hoy es tu fin, y tu alma también será mía

…

…

Aoigin: buen intento, pero ustedes también serán destruidos, guardianes

?: Hoy no aoigin

Aoigin: gure, que haces aquí

Gure: aisuyume, suelta a Sailor keeper y a los tres guardianes y lo demás ya sabes

Aisuyume: si amo

Aoigin: amo… quueee!? Nooo!

Gure: adiós aoigin

Kurene: gure, ¿Quién es?

Guardián naranja y amarillo: te lo dejamos a ti "r"

"r": rojo sangre, rojo pasión, poder fuego remolino

Aisuyume: noo!?... amo gure

(Gure: es tu sacrificio por mí aisuyume)

Sailor saturn: bien echo… pero y los helados?

Los tres guardianes: están limpios,

"n": de seguro era un plan de ese tal gure para destruir a aoigin, muy raro

Sailor saturn: si, eh donde…

Los tres guardianes: cuídate Sailor saturn hasta la próxima

Sailor saturn: si… akaii no crees que son muy raros

(La inauguración siguió y todos los chicos se salvaron otra vez, hasta cuándo será, apareció un enemigo nuevo llamado gure (gris))

Comenten por fa.


	6. CAPITULO 6

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

Gure- rey shuji, aoigin ha sido eliminada como usted me ordeno y pronto traeré con migo a esa fastidiosa Sailor keeper, para que usted haga lo que se le plazca con esa molestia

Rey shuji- eso espero de ti gure, no falles como la inútil de aoigin, o a ti también te esperara la muerte

Gure- si rey shuji

Rey shuji- ahora te daré tu nuevo objetivo, en donde tendrás que matar por mí a Sailor saturn para sacarla de nuestro camino entendido

Gure-¿dónde y cuándo majestad?

Rey shuji- se están terminado las remodelaciones de juegos infantiles en el parque 60 de Tokio, quisiera que arruines su fiesta para que Sailor saturn…

Gure- valla al rescate de esos niños insignificantes

Rey shuji- exacto

Gure- no se preocupe majestad así se ara… mokunai aparece

Mokunai- si señor

Gure- tenemos trabajo por hacer… (Sailor saturn tu hora llego jajaja…)

Un lindo día de primavera una ocasión especial para ir de pigni ya que el clima está bastante agradable, para quedarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes, con un día así.

Kurene- quieres ir akaii

Akaii- si, por que no

Kurene- entonces vamos, ah ya que mis padres salieron me quedare a dormir en casa de Emily con luna

Akaii- está bien, pero…

Kurene- ya se mis responsabilidades como Sailor keeper seguirán en marcha, no te preocupes, ahora vamos con la madre de ella y su hermano de pigni, y con luna por supuesto

Luna- kurene

Kurene- si

Luna- vamos, quiero conocer los juegos

Kurene- ya. Ya vamos… listo todo listo vamos luni, ¿tienes todo verdad?

Luna- si

Kurene- listo, vamos akaii

Luna- ¿el también viene?

Kurene- si

Luna- que bien, lo puedo cargar

Kurene- si él quiere

Akaii- guau, guau

Kurene- parece que sí, entonces ahora vamos

(Mientras tanto)

Gure- mokunai, tu objetivo es captar la atención de Sailor saturn perturbando la paz de esos nuevos juegos infantiles

Mokunai- si amo, seguiré sus instrucciones perfectamente

Gure- eso espero

(kurene iba camino a la casa de Emily para ir al pigni y de paso iba a conocer de vuelta a su hermano Yamato kunda el cual solo había visto por la tele ya que él se fue a estudiar hace muchos años a estados unidos y hacia poco empezaba su carrera de actor y no tuvo mucho tiempo para ir a ver a su familia, y que mejor que un pigni para celebrar que vivirá nuevamente en su casa junto a su mama y hermana… kurene nota algo raro en el cuándo lo oye hablar ya que su tono le parecía muy conocido)  
Emily- kurene, luni hola

Kurene- hola Emily

Luna- ya nos vamos

Kurene- luni primero se saluda

Luni- hola Emily

Emily- hola, ya pronto, antes hay alguien que quiere conocerte

Yamato- hola

Kurene- Yamato creciste demasiado

Yamato- tú también, y ella debe de ser luni tu pequeña hermana, aún recuerdo cuando era una bebe, y decime luni te gusta el parque

Luna- si

Yamato- entonces vámonos, Emily como mama no se siente bien y yo me hago responsable por ustedes

Kurene- ¿qué le paso?

Emily- se agarró una gripe y está en cama, pero

Kurene- pobre

Luna- ¿va a estar bien?

Emily- si no te preocupes luna

Yamato- bueno nos vamos

(Una vez en el parque luna fue directo a los juegos nuevos del parque y Yamato y kurene prepararon todo mientras Emily cuidaba de luna)

Kurene- perfecto

Yamato- quedo bastante bien, y decime una cosa kurene, parece simpático de verdad tu perrito o es solo un disfraz

Kurene- es muy simpático, y vos decime una cosa también, ¿qué me decís de los tres guardianes que andan por ahí?, pero no los de la serie

Yamato- que de verdad son unos fanáticos míos y de mis compañeros excelentes

Kurene- la verdad que si

Yamato- Emily, luna vengan

(Justo en ese momento, los chicos que estaban en el juego empezaron a sentirse mal y desmayarse) (Yamato se acercó a los juegos y se percató de lo que estaba pasando)

Yamato- luna, Emily (qué diablos pasa acá)

Kurene- cuidado, Yamato

(Los dos se tiraron al suelo)

Kurene- (que puedo hacer, delante de él no me puedo transformar)

Yamato- que puedo hacer)

(En ese momento kurene toma la decisión de transformarse delante de Yamato sin importarle nada, ya que su hermana y amiga estaban en peligro junto con más personas y niños)

Kurene- por el poder de Saturno transformación

Yamato- tú eres Sailor saturn

Sailor saturn- si… quédate acá Yamato yo los protegeré

Yamato- ….

Emily- kurene es Sailor saturn

Mokunai- aparece Sailor saturn

….- oye tú, deja en paz los juegos de los niños, es algo muy sagrado para ellos

Mokunai- con que tú eres…

Sailor saturn- soy una Sailor keeper que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor saturn y te castigare en el nombre de Saturno…

Gure- (jajaja… caíste Sailor Saturn)

Sailor saturn- … aahh…

Yamato- no puede ser… destello solar transformación

Gure- estas en mis manos, Sailor saturn es hora de elegir tu muerte

Emily- Sailor saturn

Sailor saturn- vete Emily… aahh

Gure- no te permitiré, toma niña tonta

Sailor saturn- no déjala en paz

Gure- te daré la razón, ya que tú eres mi único objetivo

G, naranja- deja a Sailor saturn en paz

Sailor saturn- aahh…

Gure- con que uno de los guardines, escucha bien… te espero en el observatorio 10, para que veas la muerte de Sailor saturn y de tus demás compañeros cuando vallan a su rescate

G, naranja- destello… espera… Nooo…

Continuara…


	7. CAPITULO 7

(Sailor sun) (Suifu taiyo) (水夫 太陽 )

**Continuación del capítulo anterior;**

**G. naranja- chicos, necesito su ayuda, nuestro nuevo enemigo secuestro a Sailor saturn, se llama gure, los veo en el observatorio 10, tengan cuidado ya que al parecer tiene doble intención de emboscada**

**Emily- yam... ma...To, vos sos uno de los tres guardianes y kurene es Sailor saturn, ¿va a estar bien verdad?**

**G, naranja- no te preocupes, akaii su perrito los siguió para ver que planean hacer**

**Emily- ¿tú también vas?**

**G. naranja- sí, pero de esto a nadie**

**Emily- voy con vos**

**G. naranja- es peligroso, llévate a luna con vos a casa y quédate allí, adiós**

**Emily- guardián**

**(Mientras tanto)**

**Gure- mokunai, ¿está todo listo verdad?**

**Mokunai- si amo gure, cuando vengan esos tontos a rescatarla, la carnada va a estar preparada para atacar**

**Gure- eso espero, me tengo que ir adiós… hola Sailor saturn, espero estés disfrutando de tu estadía temporal acá, ya que pronto estarás en el otro mundo (jajajaja…) **

**Los tres guardianes- donde esta sailor saturn…**

**Gure- pues, esta alli **

**Los tres guardianes- sueltala por las buenas**

**Mokunai- amo, cuando usted diga**

**Gure- es toda suya, adelante**

**Los tres guardines- … (llamada de akaii) que pasa akaii alguna novedad**

**Akaii- si, no es la de verdad, al menos eso creo, la rodea una energía muy negativa, aunque puede ser por lo que la esta envolviendo, no se confíen demasiado**

**Los tres guardines- ¿qué es lo que la envuelve?**

**Akaii- una especie de tierra muy dura**

**Los tres guardines- pero ninguna de nuestras habilidades la puede liberar**

**Akaii- yo buscare la manera, ustedes solo distraigan al enemigo**

**Los tres guardianes- si**

**Gure- que pasa, ya no les importa la dichosa Sailor saturn**

**Los tres guardianes- claro que no**

**Gure- a mí con engaños no**

**Los tres guardines- decimos la verdad**

**Gure- basta, nunca van a tener a Sailor saturn**

**G. amarillo- rayo luminoso cielo sin estrellas**

**Gure- que esto**

**G. rojo- llama oculta, fuego ilusorio… una cosa nunca te confíes de tu rival... Gureee**

**(Mientras los tres guardines, peleaban con gure…)**

**Emily- akaii, ya se todo y quiero ayudar en algo es mi amiga**

**Akaii- es peligroso Emily, tienes que irte**

**Emily- no, nunca hasta que ella este bien**

**(En ese instante aparecieron unos lindos aros en las manos de Emily… eran de oro con una linda perla que tenía cada aro con un color celeste)**

**Emily- ¿¡que es esto!?**

**Akaii- tú... eres la elegida **

**Emily- ¿¡elegida para que!?**

**Akaii- di estas palabras Emily… por el poder de Urano transformación**

**Emily-… ¿¡quueee!?**

**Akaii- dilas**

**Emily- de acuerdo… por el poder de Urano transformación**

**Akaii- que bien,**

**Sailor uranu- soy una Sailor keeper**

**Akaii- hora de liberar a Sailor saturn**

**Sailor uranu- si,**

**Akaii- di esto… doble aro de Urano remolino de agua, acción**

**Sailor uranu- doble aro de Urano remolino de agua, acción**

**(El remolino rodeo a Sailor saturn liberándola, pero estaba mu agotada y entonces…)**

**Sailor saturn- …**

**Akaii- yo cuidare de ella, ve Sailor uranu**

**G. rojo- tiene que a ver una manera de vencerlo…**

**Sailor uranu- doble aro de uranu, remolino de agua…**

**Mokunai- amo Gureee**

**Gure- ¿¡que rayos!?... otra más, ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

**G. naranja-(Emily)**

**Sailor uranu- soy una Sailor keeper que lucha por la amistad y la unión, soy Sailor uranu y te derrotare en el nombre de Urano**

**Gure- una debilucha como tu… no me hagas reír, tendrás el mismo fin que Sailor saturn, tu simple remolino de agua no me detendrá**

**Sailor uranu- nunca subestimes ah alguien, (yo que hare… si intento otro ataque) aros sagrados de Urano, tormenta del demonio ataquen**

**Gure- …**

**Los tres guardianes- … no… n… no puede ser que poder tan sorprendente**

**Sailor saturn- Sailor uranu**

**Akaii- es un poder muy grande para ella**

**Gure- aahh, volveré sailor's keeper's y no tendré más piedad tontas niñas**

**Akaii- bien hecho, Sailor uranu**

**Sailor saturn y los tres guardines- muy bien**

**Sailor saturn- pero… (En ese momento Emily se desmayó ya que siendo la Sailor de agua le tenía bastante miedo se diría, solo al ver mucha) **


End file.
